Public restrooms and toilets are not always maintained in satisfactory sanitary conditions. The toilet seats may contain disease-causing bacteria and viruses. That's why it's important to provide sanitary measures for protecting people who use such facilities.
Some restrooms are supplied with toilet seat covers that may be placed on the toilet seat. Examples of patented toilet seat covers can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,325; 4,806,406; 4,920,584; 4,979,237; 5,172,431; 5,437,906; 5,557,809; 6,968,578; 7,254,845; 7,328,465; 7,356,855; 7,707,661; 8,656,523; 8,621,675; etc.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,661 teaches: “The present invention discloses a sanitary paper that is designed to be appropriate for dual functions: (1) as a tissue paper for wiping and cleaning by a user, and (2) as a toilet seat-cover. The sanitary paper is a folded continuous sanitary paper strip comprising detachable sections of tissue paper, where some sections are toilet seat-covers which are defined by appropriate transverse seat-cover perforation lines. Various embodiments are described regarding the folding of the sanitary paper strip. A precut bowl flap, in each of the detachable seat-covers, is provided as well. The sanitary paper strip can be made of a single or multi-ply paper. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sanitary paper is made of a duplex paper, where each surface best serves the intended function of that surface. Additionally, the sanitary paper strip can be impregnated with various chemicals.”
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,584 teaches: “A sanitary toilet seat cover is formed of a nonporous, nondisintegratable material, such as plastic sheet material, for protecting a user from disease-causing micro-organisms. The toilet seat cover of the present invention has integrally formed therewith a protective flap portion which ensures against contact by any part of the anatomy of the user with the inside of the front of either the commode or the toilet seat itself. In accordance with a manufacturing method aspect of the invention, a plurality of toilet seat covers are produced from a continuous sleeve of the nonporous material. After perforation lines are made in the sleeve to facilitate separation of the individual toilet seat covers, as well as removing a blank central portion and producing the protective flap, the continuous sleeve may be folded so that, after rolling, it can be accommodated on the axle of a dispenser having the dimensions of conventional bathroom tissue.”
Though the related art contains numerous designs of toilet seat covers, many of them possess certain disadvantages, such as being complicated and expensive in manufacturing, having difficulties in mounting, having unsatisfactory convenience for the user, etc. The authors of the instant invention have identified another problem related to the use of such toilet seat covers: a limited possibility of adjustment to real dimensions of the user's body correspondingly to typical sizes of the toilet seats. An important object of the instant invention is to find design solutions to the aforementioned problem.